1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercising devices for body portions which cannot otherwise be easily and efficiently exercised, and more specifically to a new and improved inflatable body part exerciser which is capable of exercising a patient's hand, arm, leg or other joint by moving it between a first, non-extended position, and a second, extended position.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The present invention relates to therapeutic exercise devices for incapacitated body portions and is capable of moving the body portions in a simple and effective manner in order to exercise them at desired times and rates.
Applicant's own prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,215, discloses a cyclic therapeutic hand exerciser which is adapted to move the fingers of a user in accordance with inflation and deflation of selected bag-like or pouch-like portions. This apparatus was designed to pull the fingertips of a patient and to curl them inwardly towards the palm of the patient upon inflation and deflation of the pouches. Air pressure inflates a splintlike upper member to straighten the fingers, and when this splintlike member is deflated and a wrist pouch inflated, a flap is tightened to pull the fingertips down and to curl the fingers inwardly towards the palm of the user.
This apparatus, however, requires the use of at least two inflatable members for moving the hand in either direction. Although it is simpler than the other complex systems which have been developed for similar purposes, it does require distinct inflatable pouches whose movements can be coordinated with one another.
CLARK et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,912 is a complex system involving a pneumatically actuated apparatus for extending and closing the fingers of a patient. The apparatus utilizes inflation to extend the fingers but depends upon driven cords to pull individual fingers of a glove to close the fingers. SHERBOURNE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,740, discloses an apparatus whose use is limited to straightening the fingers of a patient. No motion can be imparted to the fingers to close them or to repeat the exercise cycle. KETCHUM, U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,222, discloses a hand splint for exercising fingers which includes a plurality of flexible elements for manipulating the fingers of a patient. DANIELS et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,908, discloses a splint which can be attached to the hand of a patient to manipulate and exercise the same. None of these devices, however, manipulate selected body portions in as efficient, simple, and inexpensive a fashion as the present invention. None disclose the use of springs to bias a joint into a flexed position and a pneumatic pouch to extend the joint.